


13 Lucky Dwarves

by writer_rach



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: 52 Word Challenge, 52 Word Dare, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: Another 52 word dare- please reference previous ones and be warned
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: 52 word Mistakes





	13 Lucky Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Crow/gifts).



This was the night Bilbo had been dreaming of. As he laid bare before the dwarves, Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Fili, Kili, Ori, Nori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, and Balin, he knew he had found his purpose in life. The company was complete with the 13 lucky dwarves and their traveling little cum slut.


End file.
